Generally, a camera module has been installed in a mobile communication terminal, an information technology (IT) device, such as a PDA or an MP3 player, a vehicle, and an endoscope. As the technology has been developed toward the high-pixel camera module from the conventional VGA camera equipped with 0.3 mega pixels, the camera module has been manufactured in a small size with a slim structure according to targets to which the camera module is installed. In addition, the camera module has been equipped with various additional functions, such as auto-focusing or optical zoom functions, at the low manufacturing cost.
The above camera apparatus includes a lens barrel to include a lens, a lens holder coupled with the lens barrel, an image sensor disposed in the lens holder, and a substrate on which the image sensor unit. In this case, the lens transfers an image signal of a subject to an image sensor. Further, the image sensor converts an image signal into an electric signal. Accuracy of an image signal is determined in the camera apparatus according to a focal length defined as a distance between the lens and the image sensor.
However, the substrate is bent in the camera apparatus as described above. That is, a plurality of components as well as the image sensor are mounted on the substrate so that the substrate is bent. Accordingly, an optical axis (OA) to connect a center of the lens to a center of the image sensor is bent in the camera apparatus. Accordingly, an amount of light reaching each region of the sensor unit is not uniform so that a vignetting phenomenon occurs in the camera apparatus.
Further, in order to apply a light emitting part to the camera apparatus, a sub-substrate where a light emitting part is mounted at a peripheral region of a lens barrel must be installed. This is for the purpose of ensuring an angle of view of the light emitting part. Accordingly, when the camera apparatus is manufactured, a high cost is required due to the sub-substrate. This increases a cost of the camera apparatus.